Let's Get Married!
by luxiury90
Summary: -Wanita Lajang berusia 31 tahun dan seorang pria tampan pengangguran?- Luhan, Minseok!GS -LuMin/XiuHan-
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Get Married!** (Chapter 1/3)

Pairing : **LuMin / XiuHan**

Warning : **Typo, GS**

* * *

><p>Kau tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang gadis—oh tidak tidak—aku bahkan bukan lagi seorang gadis belia, aku sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita. Ya. Wanita perawan berusia 31 tahun, di kelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabat yang menyandang status 'nyonya xxx' dan bahkan sebagian dari mereka sudah memiliki buah hati yang lucu bersama—ehem—suami mereka.<p>

Aku tidak menyadari dimana letak kesalahanku, hingga sampai saat ini aku masih betah sendiri dengan segala rutinitas hidupku yang sangat membosankan. Entah mereka—para teman-temanku— yang terlalu tidak sabaran untuk segera menikah pada usia dibawah 30 tahun, atau diriku sendiri yang terlalu lalai hingga membiarkan mereka semua melangkah terlalu jauh dan meninggalkanku menjadi wanita lajang seorang sendiri—setidaknya bukan satu-satunya wanita lajang yang tersisa didunia ini.

Meski aku akui, jauh di dasar lubuk hatiku, aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Memiliki seorang penjaga yang selalu berdiri dibelakangmu, bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil namun akan berbaikan kembali dalam waktu beberapa menit kemudian karena tidak tahan terlalu lama untuk tidak saling menyapa. Uh itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Minseok, ini sudah istirahat makan siang. Kau...tidak ingin keluar?" tepukan halus dipundakku membuatku tersadar dari galauan siang hari.

"Ah ya, aku ada janji makan siang bersama teman." Jawabku canggung.

Wanita yang sedang berdiri dibelakang kursiku itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya, namun seperkian detik kemudian ia tersenyum ramah, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan turun duluan bersama yang lain."

Wanita itu berpamitan sambil mulai berjalan menjauh, aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia mecoba berbasa-basi.

Kulirik arlogi berwarna emas di lengan kecilku, sedetik kemudian aku menyambar tas kecil berwarna coklat muda—yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana— serta ponsel yang terletak diatas berbas-berkas yang masih harus kuselesaikan sebelum jam pulangku tiba.

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar kantor untuk dapat menghemat waktu, menuju cafe yang hanya berjarak 2 bangunan dari kantorku—cafe yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritku bertemu dengan teman-teman.

"Kau dimana? Aku baru saja membuka pintu cafe." Aku langsung menjawab panggilan itu dengan pertanyaan sanking tidak sabarnya.

"..."

"Mengapa tidak mengabariku sejak tadi? Aku juga tidak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti ini untuk keluar kant—aw!" Seseorang menabrakku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ahjumma?"

Sialan! Suasana hatiku sedang buruk oleh Yixing yang membatalkan secara sepihak acara makan siang bersama, sekarang apalagi? Ditabrak oleh seseorang didepan pintu cafe dan berakhir dengan terduduk dilantai? Memalukan sekali. Tolong beritahu hari apa sekarang, karena aku akan mencatatnya pada buku agendaku dengan menggunakan tinta merah menyala.

"Ahjumma?" suaranya terdengar khawatir, dan aku bisa merasakan tangan kanannya mengulur untuk memberi bantuan padaku.

Demi Tuhan, haruskah ia memanggilku dengan sebutan paling mengerikan itu. Ahjumma? Hei, aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilalui oleh para ahjumma.

Aku mendongakkan kelapaku, menatap pria penabrak yang sudah dengan tidak sopannya memanggil wanita perawan sepertiku dengan sebutan 'ahjumma'.

Pria seusiaku atau bahkan lebih muda? Entahlah, cara berpakaiannya terlihat seperti pengangguran dengan baju kemeja yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka untuk memperlihatkan kaus putih polos yang ia pakai sebagai dalaman.

Celana jins hitam yang terkoyak disana-sini—yang paling menonjol berada dilutut—, rambut berwarna coklat muda hampir menuju warna keemasan dan wajah yang—oke aku akui, cukup lumayan tampan. Aku rasa ia adalah mantan anggota boyband terkenal dulunya.

"Ahjumma?"

Sial! Sudah berapa lama aku berada dilantai yang dingin ini sambil melihat kearahnya dengan semua pikiran-pikiranku? Pria ini bahkan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku karena tak mendapat respon apa-apa.

Well, "Kau membuat bokongku sakit. Tau!" jawabku dengan nada ketus.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut, "Maafkan aku.. Apa kau terluka, ahjumma? Apaa—" pria itu berdehem sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telingaku dan berbisik "apa kita perlu ke dokter untuk memastikan bahwa tulang bokongmu baik-baik saja?".

Aku mendorong pria penggoda itu menjauh dariku "Apa maksudmu?"

Ia hanya terkekeh geli menatapku. Lalu mata indahnya—wow, aku bahkan sudah mengatakan matanya indah— beralih mengitari ruangan cafe. Oh astaga! Aku tidak akan mau ke cafe ini lagi untuk selamanya.

Kau tidak akan pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ditatap oleh setiap pasang mata dengan terduduk dilantai depan pintu cafe, menghalangi mengunjung masuk dan—lagi; membuat penghuni cafe—yang seharusnya—menikmati makan siang atau sekedar menyesap kopi hangatnya di cuaca mendung seperti ini terganggu dengan percakapanku dan... pria penggoda ini.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berlari keluar cafe untuk sedikit meredakan rasa maluku.

Seseorang mengikuti langkahku dari belakang.

"Ahjumma, kau belum memaafkanku dan kita belum memeriksakan keadaanmu. Ken—"

Aku memotong pertanyaannya, "Aku bukan ahjumma-mu—" aku menghentikan langkahku sembari menghentikan ucapakanku.

"Luhan, namaku Luhan." Pria itu seakan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku yang mungil. Bahkan walaupun pria ini tidak terlalu tinggi, aku tetap harus mengadahkan kepalaku untuk bisa menatapnya.

"Dengar Luhan-ssi, kau tidak akan bisa membantuku menghilangkan rasa maluku dihadapan semua orang disana. Dan oh astaga! Mereka semua bahkan satu kantor denganku." Jawabku cemas.

"Ahjumma—"

"Aku bukan ahjumma-mu! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan mengerikan itu!"

Pria itu tampak bingung, namun sedetik kemudian, "Minseok-ssi.."

Siapa pria ini? Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Aku mulai mengeluarkan suara dengan ragu-ragu, "Kau—" menunjuknya tepat di wajah " Siapa?".

Lagi-lagi dia terkekeh geli.

Apa-apaan pria ini. Sudah pengangguran, aneh lagi.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku mengenal pria pengangguran sepertimu." Jawabku ketus.

Dia terperangah mendengar jawabanku, dan sedetik kemudian aku bisa mendengar tawanya yang begitu lepas hingga membuat telingaku hampir tuli.

"Anggaplah aku sesuka hatimu tuan putri." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya bingung.

Dia mulai menggenggam tangan mungilku. Ini sikap yang terlalu berani untuk seorang pria yang baru saja kutemui hari ini.

"Kau tidak boleh melewatkan jam makan siangmu tuan putri Minseok. Aku akan menemanimu makan siang hari ini sebagai permintaan maafku." aku berharap ia menghentikan senyuman termanisnya itu.

Well, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan menolak tawarannya. Kau tau aku masih harus melewati setumpuk pekerjaan setelah ini. Dan melewatkan makan siang bukanlah hal yang baik untukku.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Minseok, aku tidak berniat membiarkanmu makan siang sendirian. Tapi si kecil sangat rewel siang itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggendongnya. Ia bahkan menangis keras saat aku memberinya pada babysitter." Jelas Yixing yang bagiku terlihat seperti ia sedang mengkambing hitamkan anaknya.

"It's okay, aku mengerti." Jawabku cuek, aku lebih tertarik untuk menatap ponselku.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Aku melemparkan kembali pertanyaan kepada ibu hamil itu sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, kau sejak tadi hanya menatap layar ponselmu." Jelas Kyungsoo bingung.

Aku tertawa lepas "Aku sedang bermain games." Kutunjukkan layar ponselku yang sedang membuka aplikasi salah satu games untuk meyakinkan mereka.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Yixing, "Kau juga harus segera menikah Minseok."

"Benar, kau tidak mungkin terus sendirian seperti ini sayangku." Gumam Kyungsoo lembut sambil membelai rambut hitam panjang lurus milikku.

Aku hanya tertunduk dalam mendengar perkataan mereka. Apakah mereka terganggu karena memiliki teman yang belum laku sepertiku?

Aku menatap mata kedua teman atau mungkin sahabat terbaikku, "Maaf aku selalu merepotkan kalian untuk mengajak bertemu dan menemaniku." Selalku.

"Tidak masalah Minseok, selagi bisa, kami akan menemanimu." Jawab Yixing dengan lembut.

Aku membalas senyuman lembut mereka, "By the way, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria pengangguran hari ini. Aku pikir dia mungkin mantan boyband. Dan kau tahu—" Aku menghentikan ucapanku sambil menarik nafas dalam.

"Apa?" tanya Yixing tak sabaran.

"Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ahjumma'." Aku membuat ekspresi kesal diwajahku.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Yixing mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mengapa kalian tertawa? Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti ahjumma? Hei!" bentakku dengan memberi tatapan tajam kearah mereka yang semakin tertawa menjadi-jadi.

"Minseok maaf, aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa geli di perutku." Yixing kembali tertawa lepas sampai rasanya ia akan menangis.

Apanya yang lucu?

Kyungsoo yang sudah mengendalikan dirinya mulai angkat bicara, "Apa dia memakai kacamata tebal sayang? Atau dia katarak?" Kyungsoo ingin kembali tertawa lepas tapi ditahannya sebisa mungkin, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Memanggilmu ahjumma? Atas dasar apa? Dilihat dari manapun, kau seperti anak gadis yang baru tamat SMP dan langsung memaksakan diri mengenakan pakaian formal kantoran." Penjelasan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat pipiku merona.

"Benar, kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti wanita berusia 31 tahun Minseok, kau boros umur." Yixing kembali tertawa setelah berhasil mengejekku.

Sial.

Tapi itulah hal yang dapat aku syukuri hingga sekarang, meskipun usiaku memang hampir bisa dikatakan tua untuk menikah. Tapi tubuh dan wajahku bisa menutupi itu semua.

"Minseok-ah, jika wajahmu tidak akan bisa menggambarkan berapa usiamu sekarang. Mengapa pria itu memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'ahjumma'? Itu artinya ia tau berapa umurmu sebenarnya." Aku mendalami maksud perkataan Kyungsoo.

Benar saja, tidak mungkin pria itu memanggilku ahjumma jika ia tidak tau umurku yang sebenarnya, "Tunggu, dia bahkan tau namaku." Ucapku dengan mengerutkan dahi.

"Benarkah?" Yixing tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu terakhir, aku tidak lagi mengunjungi cafe dimana terakhir kali aku terjatuh ditabrak dengan memalukannya.

Tapi hari ini, aku memutuskan akan makan siang disana—sendirian—. Karena aku sudah begitu merindukan kopi hangat buatan mereka. Mungkin saja orang-orang sudah melupakan kejadian singkat itu, pikirku.

Aku hanya membawa dompet dan ponselku, beserta sendal jepit berwarna merah yang menghiasi kaki mungil putihku. Akan sangat merepotkan menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi hanya untuk pergi makan siang didekat-dekat sini.

Aku melangkah santai menuju cafe. Hari ini lumayan ramai, banyak pasangan dan gerombolan karyawan yang sedang menikmati kopi sambil makan siang dan bersenda gurau.

Aku memilih kursi disudut ruangan yang didindingi oleh kaca bening. Membuatku bisa leluasa menatap jalanan yang ramai dan hujan yang mulai turun rintik-rintik.

Setelah memesan secangkir kopi dan beberapa roti kepada pelayan yang datang menghampiri, aku memfokuskan diri menatap rintikan hujan yang mulai datang keroyokan.

"Tuan putri Minseok."

Panggilan itu membuatku menoleh kearah suara. Pria itu lagi. Luhan.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

Ia tersenyum ramah, cara berpakaiannya masih sama seperti minggu lalu saat kami bertemu, "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu." Jawabku kembali ketus.

"Pertahananmu kuat sekali, tuan putri." Sebuah pernyataan yang mencengangkan.

Apakah ia baru saja menyatakan maksud dari pertahananku untuk menghindari pria yang mendekatiku? Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan pernyataannya dan kembali menatapi hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

"Tuan putri, apa kau selalu cuek seperti ini kepada semua pria?" pertanyaan pria ini mulai sensitif dan terkesan, posesif? Entahlah.

Aku mulai menatapnya, "Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, Luhan-ssi. Awalnya kau memanggilku 'ahjumma' dan sekarang kau memanggilku 'tuan putri'. Mengapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan sesuka hatimu?" aku mulai kesal dengannya. Tapi tidak juga, tidak sepenuhnya kesal. Karena. Yah. Jujur saja, 'tuan putri'? Itu seperti panggilan impianku.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Pria ini selalu tersenyum lembut dan lama kelamaan bisa meruntuhkan pertahananku. "Karena kau memang seorang tuan putri, tuan putri yang tak tersentuh yang hanya bisa dilihat dari jauh sebetapa indahnya dirimu."

Waw. Jawaban yang mengejutkan, dan... terdengar seperti playboy kelas atas.

"Kau terdengar seperti om-om yang sedang menggodaku." Kesalku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil menopang dagu diatas kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja.

Aku tidak lagi membalas pertanyaannya karena seorang pelayan datang menghampiri kami untuk mengantarkan pesananku. Aku melirik dengan ujung mataku, karena pria ini sepertinya tidak memesan apapun. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya dan menikmati pesananku dalam diam dengan pria didepanku yang terus menatapku tanpa henti.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya yang sadar akan pergerakanku.

"Kembali bekerja, 15 menit lagi jam makan siang akan berakhir." Jawabku seadanya dan melenggang pergi.

"Tapi diluar sedang hujan lebat, kau akan kebasahan jika keras kepala ingin menerobosnya." Wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Aku bisa berlari kencang karena aku memakai sendal jepit buatan Indonesia." Banggaku.

Ia melirik kearah sendalku, "Jika kau berlari menggunakan sendal tipis itu, kau akan terpeleset dan 'bam!' ekormu akan kembali merana."

Sial. Sial. Sial! Pria ini kembali mengungkit hari sialku.

"Well, apa kau punya solusi?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang.

Ia tersenyum puas, "Tunggu sebentar." Sedetik kemudian ia berlari memasuki ruangan karyawan di cafe itu.

Aku mengerutkan kening, apa dia karyawan disini? Kenapa ia tidak ikut bekerja? Apa dia punya sift disaat aku tidak disini? Tapi, aku juga sering kesini ketika malam bersama teman-temanku—setidaknya dulu—sebelum mereka menikah.

Ia kembali membawa payung bening yang tidak terlalu besar. Aku tidak yakin itu akan cukup untuk kami berdua. Berdua? Oh please Kim Minseok, kau bahkan mulai berhayal yang tidak-tidak bersamanya.

"Ini." ia menyodorkan payung itu padaku.

Tidak seperti apa yang aku harapkan, tapi aku tidak akan berbicara apapun. "Terimakasih." Ucapku sambil merampas payung itu, dan segera meninggalkannya.

"Tuan Putri, Minseok." Aku ingin berteriak mendengar suaranya memanggilku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat, seakan jika tidak bergerak cepat untuk berbalik, ia akan segera menghilang, "Ya?" Aku berhenti dan menatapnya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu cafe.

"Bisakah kita bicara setelah kau pulang bekerja nanti?" aku mengerutkan keningku heran.

"Untuk masalah?" tanyaku balik.

"Untuk masalah banyak hal—" ia menghentikan ucapannya sambil menarik nafas dalam, "tentangmu." Sambungnya bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya.

"Tentangku?" apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Ya. Tentangmu."

"Apa kau menyukaiku? Apa kau ingin menjadikanku kekasihmu? Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan sedikit berteriak karena harus berlomba-lomba dengan suara hujan yang turun kian deras.

Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapku.

"Benarkah Luhan-ssi?" ulangku, "Jika benar maka lupakan, aku tidak akan menerimamu. Aku tidak akan menerima seorang pengangguran. Kau harus sukses terlebih dahulu jika ingin mencintai seseorang." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Aku tidak tau apakah suaraku terdengar olehnya, tapi yang pasti ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Apa ia kecewa? Apa ia tersakiti olehku? Sekali lagi aku harus berkata entahlah. Ia tidak menjawabku dan hanya memandangiku.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama ditengah hujan yang dingin ini, aku membalikkan badanku dan meninggalkannya berdiri mematung disana.

Apa aku terlalu kejam?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Udah berapa lama aku hilang dari peredaran? Hahaha. Ini fanficnya drama banget ya wkwkkwk.<p>

'Let's Get Married!' bakal aku tulis dalam 3 chapter, setiap chapter dengan pov berbeda. Semoga suka yaaa^^

Btw, i miss xiuhan so much, don't you feel the same with me guys? /sobs


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Get Married!** (Chapter 2/3)

Pairing : **LuMin / XiuHan**

Warning : **Typo (Maaf kalo banyak typo, atau kata-kata yang out of context), GS**

* * *

><p>Mengapa Tuan Putri mungil itu belum juga muncul? Aku sudah menunggu disini sejak sejam yang lalu—duduk di salah satu kursi cafe—yang mengarahkanku pada pintu satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk gedung tersebut.<p>

Sambil terus mengawasi pintu itu, aku mulai mencoba berpikir untuk menebak-nebak apa yang dikatakan Putri mungil itu ditengah-tengah hujan deras siang tadi. Yang sialnya, tidak bisaku tebak apapun yang ia katakan saat itu. Karena terjadi satu masalah yang mengganggu perutku—yang mungkin diakibatkan oleh terlambat makan siang.

Sambil mengelus perutku yang sudah lumayan membaik, aku menajamkan kembali penglihatanku kearah pintu tersebut. Berharap sosok mungil yang sudah 1 tahun ini menjadi pusat perhatian terbesarku, keluar dari gedung bertingkat lima puluh lima itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pusat perhatian terbesar. Minseok, gadis—oh, apa aku pantas menyebutnya seorang gadis? Atau lebih tepatnya Ahjumma? Atau perawan tua? Hahahaha ntahlah, yang pasti wajahnya terlalu muda untuk disebut ahjumma, apalagi perawan tua.

Dia terlalu imut, bahkan pakaian formal yang setiap hari ia kenakan tidak pernah melunturkan wajah imut dari tubuh mungilnya yang menggemaskan. Oh sial! Aku selalu begini jika sudah membayangkannya.

Minseok, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Di sebuah cafe tempat dimana aku bekerja. Yah. Aku seorang barista, bukan kemauanku tapi keinginan ayah. Ia ingin aku memiliki sebuah coffee-shop—sama sepertinya.

Setelah lulus dari kursus barista enam tahun yang lalu, aku tidak berniat bekerja apalagi memliki sebuah coffee-shop seperti ayah, namun satu tahun kemudian ayah marah besar karena aku seperti tidak memiliki tujuan hidup dan hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama teman-temanku. Hingga akhirnya, dengan terpaksa aku mulai bekerja di sebuah cafe-shop agar sedikit meredakan kemarahan Ayah.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk berusaha lebih keras dan memiliki cafe sendiri. Sampai aku bertemu seorang Putri mungil menangis di cafe tempat aku bekerja. Ia menangis dengan coffee yang berserakan di meja, menunduk dalam dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Aku terus menatapnya, hingga ia menyadari bahwa aku sedang berdiri dihadapannya—diseberang meja yang bertumpahan coffee. Mata besar dengan single eyelid-nya menatapku sayu. Pipi bulat putih bersih yang basah oleh airmata. Ia sungguh seperti Putri mungil nyata yang datang dari negeri dongeng.

Ketika ia mulai mengusap air mata menggunakan bagian ujung lengan baju dinginnya dan meminta maaf atas coffee yang terbuang sia-sia akibat kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh kekasihnya. Aku mulai menyadari satu hal darinya, bahwa Putri mungil itu sangat menyukai coffee. Terbukti saat ia menangis—yang aku yakini bukan karena kepergian kekasihnya, tapi karena tumpahan coffee yang terbuang sia-sia.

Sebuah ucapan darinya, yang hingga kini terus membekas dihatiku—dan entah mengapa, menjadi awal semangatku untuk terus menekuni dunia barista yang tidak kuminati pada awalnya.

"_Apa kau yang membuat coffee ini?"_ wajahnya yang sembab menatapku sedih pada saat itu.

"_Maafkan aku barista-nim, aku telah menumpahkan karya hebatmu. Maafkan aku. Aku menyukai coffee-mu, sangat menyukainya."_ Aku mengingatnya kala itu, bagaimana ia kembali menangis dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Juga, bagaimana ia menunduk dan menatap nanar pada coffee yang berserakan di meja. Pada saat itu, aku tidak ingin kegusaran hatinya bertambah parah, hingga aku memutuskan hanya berdiri mendengarkan semua ucapannya.

"_Aku berjanji suatu hari nanti saat aku menemukan sebuah coffee yang sangat aku sukai, aku yakin akan menemukanmu disana. Atau kau yang akan menemukanku? Itu adalah janjiku!"_ ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu, entah kenapa nada bicaranya berubah menjadi riang.

Gadis mungil yang sangat cantik dengan janjinya. Kau tau apa yang paling membuatku bahagia? Mata indahnya yang sayu pada awalnya, menjadi berbinar indah saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan itu membuatku ingin memeluknya.

Sudah kutetapkan pada hari itu, aku akan menitipkan hatiku padanya, gadis mungil bak Tuan Putri. Gadis yang ingin kutemui dimasa depan, juga gadis yang mendorongku untuk menjadi lebih bersemangat menjalani keahlianku. Putri mungilku.

.

.

"PD-nim?" seseorang memanggilku.

Sial. Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiran tentang masalaluku, hingga aku lupa untuk terus mengawasi Putri mungil yang akan keluar dari kantornya.

"Ya?" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah untuk menatapnya.

"Anda tidak ingin makan? Anda sudah duduk disini selama 2 jam tanpa apapun." Ucap gadis itu sopan padaku.

"Bisa kau bawakan satu potong roti dan air putih untukku? Perutku masih terasa tidak nyaman." Jawabku singkat.

Ia hanya memberi anggukan sebagai tanda sejutu.

Setelah gadis SMA yang bekerja paruh waktu di cafeku itu pergi, aku kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menemukan wanita mungil itu keluar dari kantornya. Yang sayangnya—

Masih saja nihil.

.

Ini bahkan sudah jam sembilan malam dan aku masih terus menatapi pintu itu. Bukan masalah bagiku untuk menunggu, tapi apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan wanita mungil itu hingga di jam segini? Apa ia sedang lembur?

Aku ingin masuk kesana dan memastikan. Tapi itu hanya akan membuat wanita mungil itu bertambah tidak menyukaiku. Karena ia cukup sulit untuk didekati. Atau... aku yang terlalu takut untuk memulai? Selama ini?

Setelah lebih dari lima jam menunggu sejak sore tadi, akhirnya seperempat jam kemudian aku—ingin menjerit senang— melihatnya muncul dengan tas sandang mungilnya, ia melirik kearah cafe-ku dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca hingga beralih kejalan yang berlawanan arah. Yang kutau itu bukan arah apartemennya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera masuk keruanganku untuk mengambil mantel hangat yang berada disofa, cuaca malam ini lumayan dingin dan aku tahu wanita itu tidak membawa mantel hangatnya. Ia pasti akan kedinginan. Aku bergegas lari keluar untuk mengejar wanita itu sebelum kehilangan jejaknya.

Yang sialnya, ia cukup lihai dengan tubuh mungilnya.

Aku kehilangannya.

Mencoba memutar-mutar tubuhku untuk memastikan sebelum mengambil langkah untuk mencari ditempat lain—sampai suara familiarnya terdengar olehku.

"Bibi...tolong sojunya satuuu..." teriaknya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya diudara.

Tanpa menunggu lama, bibi yang dipanggil langsung mengantarkan satu botol minuman sambil bertanya, "Apa kau tidak kedinginan tanpa mantel, aghassi?"

Wanita berusia 31 tahun itu hanya menggeleng sambil merapatkan bibirnya, yang jika aku artikan ia mengatakan '_Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa._'.

Aku tersenyum memperhatikan ekspresi lucunya, ingin sekali rasanya bergabung, tapi bisaku pastikan ia akan memasang ekspresi kesal seperti hari sebelumnya ketika aku mencoba bergabung bersamanya.

Dengan memutuskan hanya berdiri di tempatku saat ini dan terus memperhatikannya minum dengan berbagai ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Hinggaku lihat mata jernihnya mulai sayu dan sekali-kali ia terlihat menggigil ketika angin malam menyapanya.

Itu baru satu botol dan ia sudah terlihat sangat mabuk, ini tidak bisa kubiarkan ketika ia ingin memesan satu botol minuman lagi.

Aku segera menghampirinya sembari menyiapkan mantel hangatku untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang sudah kedinginan.

"Tidak lagi." Ucapku sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan mantel hangat dan menggenggam tangan kanannya yang dingin—untuk menghentikan pergerakannya memesan kembali minuman.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika menerima perlakuan mendadak dariku, mata indahnya terlihat begitu besar. Ia menatapku dengan wajah tidak mengerti sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku baru mengenalmu kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu, kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti aku ini calon istrimu?" perkataannya terdengar seperti gerutuan bagiku. Yang membuatku semakin gemas dan ingin menciumnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut, "Aku sudah bertemu denganmu sejak lima tahun yang lalu." Ucapku tenang.

Ia merespon ucapanku dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak, mata bulatnya menyipit dan gigi mungilnya terlihat sangat jelas.

"Jika kau bertemu denganku lima tahun yang lalu, aku pikir aku bertemu denganmu sejak aku lahir." Tawanya menghilang berganti dengan ekspresi datar. "Minggir aku mau pulang." Tangannya mengayun hendak mengusirku. "Bibi, terimakasih." Ia berteriak sambil berusaha berdiri.

Namun ketika akan berdiri, ia sempoyongan dan akan terjatuh, sampai dengan sigap aku menahan pinggangnya dan menggenggam tangan kirinya. Bisa kulihat tubuhnya merespon kaget, namun diwajahnya tersirat semburat-semburat merah yang semakin terlihat jelas karena pipi putih bersihnya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku, mata indahnya begitu sayu. Tidak mencoba mengelak ataupun berbicara sepatah katapun, ia malah memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang melemas dipelukkanku.

Segeraku eratkan kedua tanganku pada pinggangnya, untuk menahan agar tubuh munggilnya tidak terjatuh kelantai trotoar yang dingin.

Memastikan kembali agar mantel hangat yang kubawa melekat sempurna pada tubuh mungilnya, sebelum akhirnya aku berjongkok untuk membawanya di punggungku.

Sepertinya ia pingsan atau mungkin tertidur karena kelelahan dan juga pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya.

Aku terus berjalan melewati toko demi toko dalam keheningan, membawa Putri yang sedang terlelap dengan deru nafas teratur yang terasa hangat ditengkuk leher sebelah kiriku. Ia terlelap dengan sangat nyaman.

Tubuhnya begitu ringan dan pahanya begitu mungil dibalik celana panjang kain berbahan tebal yang ia gunakan.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan dan pikiranku tentangnya, aku merasakan pergerakan dari kepalanya. Bukan untuk menegakkan kepalanya namun untuk mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman di ceruk leherku, yang membuat tubuhku lemas jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Apa semua punggung pria selalu nyaman seperti ini?" Pertanyaannya membuatku mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan punggung Ayahmu, Tuan Putri?" tanyaku memastikan, "Rasanya sama seperti itu. Semua pria memiliki punggung yang sama." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan suara teredam. "Aku sudah lupa rasanya, aku selalu sendiri sejak SMA dan terus sendiri bahkan hingga saat ini." Suaranya bergetar.

Minseok, Putri mungilku jangan menangis. Aku akan terus disini menemanimu. Batinku berteriak ketika mendengar suara bergetarnya.

"Semua teman-temanku sudah menikah dan sedang hamil bahkan sudah memiliki anak. Tapi aku masih terus sendiri tanpa ada pasangan. Menjalani hidup yang membosankan sendirian setiap harinya." Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali berucap, "Mengapa tidak ada seorang priapun yang menginginkanku." Suara isakannya terdengar.

Oh tidak Putri mungilku yang cantik, jangan menangis. Aku disini, menginginkanmu sejak awal kita bertemu.

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataannya dengan teriakan-teriakan batinku, bibirku hanya diam sambil terus berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Apartemen wanita ini cukup dekat dari kantornya dan juga cafe-ku, dan tentu saja aku tau dimana ia tinggal bahkan aku juga mengetahui password apartemennya. Mengejutkan, bukan? Hahahaha.

Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak cepat kearah mulut, "Luhan-ssi, aku rasa—hueeek!" Demi semua anjing peliharaan Jongin yang berwarna coklat, Minseok memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di ceruk leher dan bajuku.

Jika sudah begini aku harus segera menikahinya.

.

.

Aku merebahkan Tuan Putri Minseok di kasurnya yang nyaman, menghapus noda bekas muntahan dibibirnya—menggunakan tisu yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur, melepas sepatu berhak tinggi yang ia kenakan. Juga menyelimutinya agar tetap merasa hangat.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Putri mungil itu telah nyaman dalam tidurnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dikamar ini.

Sungguh pengalaman luar biasa untukku. Hampir dari separuh kemeja dan baju kaos dalamku terkena muntahannya. Aku tidak akan bisa menggunakan pakaian ini sebelum ia bersih. Bau muntahan yang menyeruak akan mengganggu setiap penciuman manusia.

Sambil membilas pakaianku di wastafel dengan bertelanjang dada, sayup-sayupku dengar suara isakan yang aku yakini adalah Putri mungil Minseok.

Segera aku berlari dan meninggalkan pakaianku, menuju dimana asal suara itu berada.

Ia masih terbaring di kasur dengan mata terpejam, namun terdengar isakannya memanggil nama ibu dan mengatakan '_Aku takut. Aku takut. Jangan biarkan aku sendiri_.'

Apa ia selalu seperti ini setiap malam? Seberapa kesepiannyakah ia selama ini?

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Tuan Putri mungilku, mengapa tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa ia begitu kesepian seperti ini? Dibalik sifatnya yang mudah tersenyum dan selalu terlihat bahagia kapanpun.

"Tuan Putri... Hei... Kau tidak sendiri, aku disini." Aku menepuk-nepuk pipi bulatnya. Untuk membuatnya tersadar dari mimpi buruk atau apapun itu yang menganggunya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia tersentak duduk dan membuka matanya yang sayu. Menangis semakin kencang dengan kedua tangan yang bergerak memelukku. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leherku—lagi.

Apakah itu tempat ternyaman baginya? Jika iya... Aku bersedia menyediakannya 24 jam, hanya untuk Putri mungilku.

.

"Apa kau sudah membaik?" tanyaku sambil mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa dipipinya—setelah memberinya segelas air putih.

Ia menangguk pelan sambil mengatupkan mulutnya, menatapku dengan tatapan malu-malu. "Maaf, aku memang selalu seperti ini jika sudah mabuk."

Aku tersenyum lembut menatapnya, "Apa ini alasan mengapa kau tidak pernah mabuk selama ini?"

Putri mungilku mendongak kaget menatapku, "Bagaimana kau tau aku tidak pernah minum?"

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa aku merasa kau tahu segalanya tentangku?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan syarat akan tuntutan sebuah jawaban, "Dan... kemana pakaianmu? Apa kau berusaha untuk memperkosaku?" ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Melakukannya seperti ia sangat takut padaku.

Aku mencubit pipinya gemas, "Apa kau benar-benar wanita berusia 31 tahun, Tuan Putri Minseok? Kau begitu menggemaskan hingga aku ingin memakanmu." Jawabku pada akhirnya. "Dan untuk masalah pemerkosaan, jika benar aku ingin melakukannya— bagaimana?" jawabku menantang.

Sepertinya menggoda Tuan Putri akan menjadi rutinitas baruku. Ia begitu menggemaskan.

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Wow—jawaban yang mengejutkan. Apa artinya aku tidak ditolak?

Ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "Tapi... tidak-tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau seorang pengangguran, tidak akan sanggup untuk bertanggung jawab." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi serius diwajahnya.

Aku tergelak mendengar omelannya. Ia terus saja mengatakan aku sebagai seorang pengangguran.

Ia—lagi-lagi— kembali melanjutkan omelannya, "Seperti yang sudah aku katakan siang tadi, Luhan-ssi. Kau harus sukses terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa mencin—" cukup sudah.

Aku memajukan wajahku secepat kilat untuk segera menyatukan bibirku dengan bibir Tuan Putri mungil, Minseok.

Sungguh, seluruh yang ada padanya begitu mungil. Bahkan bibirnya yang lembut, terasa penuh dalam tangkupan bibirku. Apa yang harusku lakukan?

Aku mulai melumat bibir bawahnya perlahan, dengan kelembutan. Mencoba menyalurkan maksud hatiku, bahwa aku sudah menginginkannya sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Seseorang yang telah kutitipkan hatiku padanya. Seorang gadis penyuka coffee dan seorang gadis yang tidak bisa mabuk.

Gadis lima tahun yang lalu, yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Wanita dewasa dengan wajah bayi juga sifat polosnya.

Aku mencintainya.

"Tuan Putri Minseok, aku mencintaimu." Bisikku, "Let's Get Married!" sambungku tepat didepan wajahnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Semoga ia tidak pingsan mendengar pernyataan dadakanku.

Karena dia atau kau tidak akan tau, bagaimana sulitnya, menunggu lama untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Hayo syuhan ngapain berduaan dikamar HAHAHAHA.<p>

Sorry for late update:( tangannya lagi manja gak mau ngetik banyak pf..

This is Luhan's pov for you. Chap depan bakal jd ending, please anticipation hehehe..

Maaf ya alurnya kecepatan, soalnya emang udah direncanain tamat di chapter 3 doang^^

Btw thanks buat yang suka ff ini. Buat kakak-kakak yang udah reviews sama favorite-in juga following-in, makasih banyak yaa.. Aku sayang kakak-kakak semuaaaa... hehehe

Please tetep support aku dengan reviews ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's Get Married!** (Chapter 3/3) Final

Pairing : **XiuHan / LuMin**

Warning: **Typo**

* * *

><p>"Luhan-ssi?" Minseok berbisik pelan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya menatap Luhan.<p>

_Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Apa Luhan-ssi yang berada didepanku ini adalah sebuah halusinasi gila ketika aku sedang mabuk? Oh god! Aku mulai tidak waras karena rasa kesepianku._ Minseok mengutuk diri, dan mulai menunduk sambil memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Hei…apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ucap Luhan lembut sambil menurunkan kepalan tangan kanan Minseok.

Minseok menghentikan aksi gilanya dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan wajah sedih, "Apa kau nyata berada didepanku saat ini, Luhan-ssi?" ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencari kebenaran. Mencoba mengelus pipi dengan rahang tegas namun lembut milik Luhan, membuat empunya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Minseok yang berada di pipinya.

"Um, aku nyata Tuan Putri. Aku berada didepanmu saat ini. Menunggu jawaban atas lamaranku." Jawab Luhan sambil terus menggenggam tangan Minseok dipipinya.

Minseok tersentak. _Apa? Lamaran? _"Kau? Sedang melamarku? Bahkan disaat aku baru mengenalmu dalam waktu 1minggu? Oh shit. Apa kau gila Luhan-ssi?" Minseok memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia kembali mengerutkan keningnya—kali ini kerutan dengan banyak lipatan_. Minseok memang luar biasa, dia bisa berubah hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik._ Luhan menatap mata Minseok untuk memastikan apa yang sedang dirasakan wanita paruh baya itu.

Tunggu.

Apa wanita paruh baya cocok untuknya?

"Tuan Putri…. Aku—"

"—STOP!" Minseok menyela sambil mengacungkan kembali tangan kanannya—dengan lima jari terkembang lebar didepan wajah Luhan. "Pulanglah Luhan-ssi, kau mungkin juga bu—" Minseok membulatkan matanya lebar saat menyadari Luhan kembali mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Minseok tidak pernah berusaha menolak ketika Luhan menciumnya. Ia juga tidak pernah mengerti mengapa tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk menolak ketika Luhan melakukan aksi kurang ajarnya. Bahkan itu terjadi sejak awal Minseok bertemu dengannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menolakku." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus sudut bibir Minseok yang baru saja ia kecup dengan kurang ajarnya. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi…" Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu. "Bisakah setidaknya kau meminjamkanku baju? Kau sudah menodai bajuku karena muntahanmu."

Lagi-lagi Minseok membulatkan matanya, "Aku memuntahimu? Sungguh?" Ia memastikan.

Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Astaga… Aku tidak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku Luhan-ssi." Minseok membungkukkan badan . "Ah../ Aku punya beberapa baju kaos yang kebesaran. Kau mungkin bisa memakainya." Ucap Minseok sambil berdiri dengan sedikit oleng dan berjalan kearah lemarinya.

.

"Kau yakin kaos ini kebesaran untukmu?" Luhan memastikan sambil menatap dirinya yang sedang mengenakan baju kaos ungu kemerah mudaan milik Minseok di depan kaca besar dikamar itu.

Minseok mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang bisa meledak kapan saja ketika melihat baju kaos miliknya—yang Luhan kenakan saat ini—menjadi kecil. Baju kaos yang di katakan kebesaran itu, tidak lagi besar ketika Luhan mengenakannya.

Bahu Luhan yang lebar, dan postur tubuhnya yang—walaupun terlihat kurus dan kecil—ternyata cukup besar ketika memakai kaos milik Minseok.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat wajah Minseok memerah karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum atau mungkin juga memerah karena menahan tawa, "Kau membohongiku ya?"

"Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak membohongimu." Sangkal Minseok, "Baju kaos itu memang kebesaran untukku. Badanmu saja yang besar, jadinya begitu." Minseok kembali menutup mulutnya, takut tiba-tiba tawanya meledak.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengenakan kaos ini pulang. Walaupun terlihat sedikit girly, tapi it's ok. Setidaknya aku bersetubuh denganmu secara tidak langsung."

"Ya!" Minseok menatap Luhan tajam. Membuat pria itu terkekeh kecil.

.

.

Minseok membuka kamar mandinya, dan saat itu juga bau muntahan yang ditinggalkan dari baju milik Luhan menyeruak masuk kehidung mungilnya.

"Minseok-aaah... Kau sedang apa?" Itu suara Yixing. Sepertinya ia datang untuk mengunjungi Minseok pagi ini.

Seketika suara pintu kamar terbuka-tutup membuat Minseok menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa? Ouuuh~" Yixing menutup hidungnya ketika mencium bau yang sama dengan apa yang Minseok rasakan. "Bau muntahanmu sangat luar biasa." Ia beralih kearah jendela, dan membukanya untuk membiarkan udara baru masuk. "Apa kau mabuk tadi malam?" Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Minseok yang sudah kembali menatap kamar mandinya.

Minseok tetap mematung disana, "Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahan dengan bau muntahanku yang luar biasa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ouuuh Minseok bau muntahanmu—" Yixing menatap kamar mandi sekilas, "—tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan pria itu?" mata Yixing teralih menatap Minseok yang berada disampingnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Apa kau berakhir tidur dengan seorang pria malam ini?"

Minseok menatap Yixing jengah, "Tidak."

"Lalu apa itu?" Yixing menunjuk dua lembar pakaian yang tergeletak diatas wastafel.

"Aku lapar." Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar.

"Ya! Wanita 31 tahun. Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Ada apa ini? Apa kau menyewa seorang pria gampangan karena frustasi?"

"Ya!" Minseok berbalik dengan tiba-tiba, membuat dahinya dan hidung Yixing bertubrukan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi Kim Minseok." Yixing mengelus hidungnya sambil menatap Minseok dengan wajah memohon.

.

"Heeee? Jadi pria itu membawamu pulang kerumah karena kau mabuk? Dan kau muntah di punggungnya?"

Minseok mengangguk sambil terus memakan keripik kentang yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya? Apa dia memberitahukan namanya padamu?" Yixing mulai excited.

"Aku bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu di café yang biasa kita kunjungi. Dan namanya Luhan."

"Luhan?"

Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bukankah dia pemilik café itu sendiri? Café yang sering kita kunjungi, A Princess café?"

"Benarkah? Aku pikir dia seorang pengangguran." jawab Minseok cuek.

"Aku pernah menguping pembicaraan karyawannya, dan kau tau? Luhan-ssi memberi nama 'A Princess' pada cafénya karena ia mencintai seorang gadis yang menurutnya sangat cantik seperti Tuan Putri dalam dongeng."

"He? Jadi dia sudah menikah?"

"Yang kutahu belum, mungkin pacarnya." Jawab Yixing cuek.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Yixing karena ia harus kembali mengurusi anaknya. Minseok segera memasuki kamar untuk membersihkan diri. Yixing datang terlalu pagi. Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa membereskan apapun dan malah terus mengobrol hingga lupa waktu. Beruntung ini adalah akhir pekan, jadi Minseok bisa membersihkan rumah sambil santai.

Pekerjaan awal adalah mencuci pakaian Luhan dan membersihkan tempat tidur, kemudian memberi pengharum pada kamar mandi dan kamarnya yang terkontaminasi dengan bau muntahan tadi malam.

Setelah seluruhnya kembali rapi, Minseok menatap mantel hangat yang tadi sempat ia bereskan dari tempat tidurnya. Setau Minseok itu bukan mantel miliknya. Itu pasti milik Luhan. Ia mengambil mantel hangat yang terletak disandaran kursi lalu melipatnya rapi, memasukkannya kedalam paperbag bersamaan dengan pakaian milik Luhan yang tertinggal.

Minseok kembali teringat dengan perkataan Yixing tadi, 'A Princess' dan gadis cantik bak Tuan Putri dalam dongeng.

_Apakah Luhan membohongiku? Apa Luhan sedang mempermainkanku? Tapi ia memanggilku dengan Tuan Putri. Jangan-jangan…_

"Tidak. Tidak Tidak!" Minseok bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang nona, anda ingin memesan apa?"

"Maaf, apakah Luhan-ssi ada?" Minseok bertanya dengan senyum canggung.

"PD-nim? Dia tidak terjadwal untuk datang ke café hari ini, nona."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minseok penasaran.

Karyawan tersebut hanya mengangguk sambil berlalu untuk menanyakan pesanan pada pelanggan lainnya.

Minseok berjalan dengan langkah gontai keluar café, membawa kembali paperbag berisi pakaian Luhan tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Luhan seperti menghilang ketika ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal padanya? Dan… dimana Minseok pernah bertemu Luhan sebelumnya?

Lima tahun yang lalu?

Minseok menghembuskan nafas lelah, Luhan seperti memberinya teka-teki rumit untuk dipecahkan. Tuan Putri? Lima tahun yang lalu? Bahkan clue seperti ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Minseok, ingatannya cukup buruk memang.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu, dan Minseok sama sekali tidak melihat Luhan di café-nya. Pria itu seperti menghilang setelah menyatakan cinta dan lamaran kepada Minseok. Kemana pria pengecut itu pergi?

Siang ini, Minseok berniat untuk kembali mengunjungi café itu. Dan jika hari ini batang hidungnya tidak juga muncul. Maka ia akan melupakan pria brengsek yang sudah membuatnya berharap sejauh ini.

Minseok selalu duduk ditempat favorite—kursi yang mengarahkannya pada pemandangan luar café. Musim hujan masih menyelimuti Seoul, membuatnya merindukan seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya Tuan Putri.

Minseok tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya, ia hanya pernah menjalani kencan buta beberapa kali. Dan itupun, berakhir dengan nol besar.

Lima tahun yang lalu, Minseok pernah dikabari adik tirinya bahwa sang ayah kembali menggugat cerai istrinya—ibu dari adik tiri Minseok, dengan alasan yang sama ketika ia menggugat cerai ibu Minseok. Dan hal yang membuat Minseok tidak bisa menahan air matanya adalah ketika ibu tirinya bunuh diri karena tidak kuat diceraikan oleh sang ayah.

Itu sebabnya Minseok selalu benci berdekatan dengan lelaki, sejak lima tahun lalu ia bahkan tidak ingin mendengar kabar apapun tentang ayahnya lagi. Dan sang ibu? Ibunya telah meninggal karena sakit yang ia derita sejak Minseok SMA.

Sudah dipastikan, Minseok benar-benar wanita kesepian.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Tuan Putri?" suara itu.

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pria itu. Kesal, marah, juga perasaan lega bersarang di hatinya saat ini. Luhan, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi yang masih melekat dilehernya. Juga rambut yang ditata rapi. Oh Tuhan pria ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Minseok berdiri sembari meletakkan paperbag yang ia bawa keatas meja. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bajumu yang tertinggal dirumahku."

Minseok melangkah meninggalkan Luhan namun dengan cepat Luhan menahan tangannya, "Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Jawab Minseok cepat, ia berusaha menyentak tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya, namun gagal.

"Tuan Putri, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Minseok melirik sekilas kearah lengan yang ditahan oleh Luhan, "Ya! Dasar pria brengsek! Kau datang padaku, memanggilku sesuka hatimu dan berkata mencintaiku, lalu melamarku. Kemudian menghilang tanpa kabar, membiarkan aku berharap padamu. Kau sengaja mempermainkanku? Benar bukan? Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau dariku?" Minseok berteriak membuat semua orang disana menatapnya iba. "Jawab Luhan-ssi, kau ingin mempermainkanku, kan?"

Lagi, lagi. Luhan dengan sifat kurang ajarnya, mencium bibir Minseok didepan seluruh pelanggan dan karyawannya. Seorang Luhan, yang selama ini tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun mencium seorang wanita dimuka umum. Membuat seluruh karyawannya terkagum-kagum.

"Kau memang selalu suka berkata seenaknya, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai sifat berisikmu itu Tuan Putriku." Luhan berbisik didepan wajah Minseok.

"Dan kau tau bagaimana cara untuk mendiamkanku." Jawab Minseok dengan wajah kesalnya, membuat Luhan terkekeh.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum geli karena seluruh pasang mata dalam ruangan itu memandang mereka dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau menjadi perhatian publik." Bisik Luhan pada telinga kiri Minseok.

Membuat pipi Minseok merona dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Luhan.

.

.

.

"Jadi pangeran Luhan, jelaskan padaku apa yang membuatmu menghilang selama dua minggu ini?" ucap Minseok sambil menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pangeran?"

"Karena kau memanggilku Tuan Putri, maka aku akan memanggilmu Pangeran. Jadi kita impas bukan?" Minseok memberi senyuman termanisnya pada Luhan.

"Penyakit magh-ku kronis, membuatku harus dirawat selama seminggu di rumah sakit. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengabarimu, Tuan Putri." Wajah Luhan menatap sedih kearah Minseok.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Lagi-lagi Minseok tersenyum manis kearah Luhan.

"Ya! Kim Minseok. Hentikan senyuman jelekmu itu!" ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa aku terlihat tua jika tersenyum? Apa kerutanku sudah banyak?" Tanya Minseok khawatir sambil mengelus-elus bagian wajahnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa aku setua itu?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Ntahlah, kau selalu terlihat tua bahkan sejak lima tahun yang lalu." _Aku mengatakan kebalikannya jika kau ingin tau, Tuan Putri_.

"Ya!"

Luhan terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal lima tahun yang lalu, dimana kita pernah bertemu? Aku mempunyai ingatan yang buruk, karena itu…" Minseok menatap dalam kearah mata Luhan, "beri tau aku."

Luhan tersenyum, "Jika aku menemukan coffee yang aku sukai, aku yakin akan menemukamu disana. Aku berjanji."

Seperti sebuah mantra, kalimat itu membuat Minseok kembali pada saat yang tidak pernah ia lupakan, "Luhan-ssi… kau… barista itu?" Tanya Minseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau mengingatku?" Air mata Minseok mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

"Tuan Putriku…" Luhan memeluk tubuh Minseok, memberikan kenyamanan pada wanita itu. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, kau menjadi alasanku untuk terus mengembangkan bakatku. Hingga kini aku memiliki sebuah café mewah itu."

"A Princess?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil lebih memeluk tubuh Minseok erat, "Itu adalah sebutanku untukmu, karena aku tidak mengetahui namamu pada saat itu."

Minseok terseyum sambil membalas pelukan Luhan, "Tunggu," Minseok mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau menghilang selama dua minggu. Dan aku baru menerima laporan untuk satu minggu kabar kepergianmu. Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku, kemanakah kau pergi untuk satu minggu selanjutnya Pangeran Luhan?"

Luhan terkekeh sembari mencubit hidung Minseok, "Itu rahasia."

Minseok men-poutkan bibirnya, "Terserah."

"Nanti malam akan ku jemput jam 8, bersiap-siaplah. Aku sudah mengirimkan sebuah gaun ke apartemenmu."

Minseok menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Ku jamin mulai hari ini Tuan Putriku tidak akan kesepian lagi."

Lagi-lagi Minseok tersenyum. Ia sudah terlalu banyak tersenyum hari ini, dan itu karena Luhan.

.

.

.

"Dasar! Punya teman tidak bisa diandalkan. Apa mereka tidak tau ini akan menjadi penentu nasibku kedepannya, teman macam apa mereka." Minseok mengutuk Yixing dan Kyungsoo sambil memakai antingnya, mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa menemani Minseok bersiap-siap karena ada urusan penting.

"Lama sekali."

Minseok tersentak mendengar suara tiba-tiba yang datang dari arah pintu kamarnya, "Ya! Kau mengagetkanku." Ucapnya dengan hanya memandang sekilas kearah pintu kamar dan kembali fokus pada kaca didepannya. "Aish, kau membuat lipstick-ku belepotan." Kesal Minseok sambil melirik tajam kearah Luhan.

Luhan membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil, "Kau terlihat sangat dewasa ketika mengenakan gaun hitam."

"Apakah itu kata-kata halus dari 'kau terlihat tua'?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan terkekeh, "Tidak, ini sungguhan. Kau terlihat sesuai dengan umurmu, Tuan Putri."

"Benarkah? Lalu sebelumnya aku terlihat seperti apa?"

"Seperti anak sekolahan." jawab Luhan cepat dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, dan berdiri menghadap Luhan, "Apa penambilanku sudah oke?"

"Hmmmmm…"

"Ah sudahlah, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana menilai penampilan seseorang." Sela Minseok cuek.

.

.

.

Minseok rasa ia akan pingsan saat memasuki aula yang terletak dalam hotel berbintang tersebut. Bagaimana tidak. Saat ia mulai melangkah masuk bersama Luhan, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapnya dengan antisipasi.

Sebelumnya Minseok hanya memikirkan tentang makan malam berdua bersama Luhan, namun ternyata... Oh tidak... ia pasti sedang mimpi.

Bahkan Jongdae—adik tirinya, juga Yixing dan Kyungsoo dengan gaun indahnya berdiri dari kursi karena kedatangan Minseok.

Luhan. Pria itu tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam kepada para tamu. Menyentak tangan Minseok yang sedang melamun untuk mengikutinya.

Minseok menatap Luhan sekilas dan membungkuk untuk ikut memberi salam.

"Terimakasih untuk para tamu yang dengan senang hati sudah meluangkan waktunya. Jongdae, adik iparku, terimakasih sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk menghadiri acara ini. Dan juga untuk Yixing-ssi dan Kyungsoo-ssi, aku berhutang banyak padamu." Luhan tersenyum menatap satu persatu orang yang disebutkannya. "Ayah, ini Minseok. Dia calon istriku. Tidakkah ia sangat cantik?" Luhan menatap ayahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu terkekeh.

Ayah Luhan tertawa lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Luhan. Dan tentu membuat Luhan menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih semangat. Ia melirik Minseok yang sedang menunduk karena malu, wanita itu bahkan memainkan kakinya karena rasa gugup. Membuat Luhan menggenggam tanggannya erat.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya kearah Minseok, dan detik berikutnya ia mulai berlutut—ciri khas seorang pria gentle melamar—sembari menggenggam tangan kanan mungil Minseok, "Minseok-ssi, ah ani—Minseok-aah... Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar Minseok menetaskan air matanya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya, di umur 31 tahun, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya di lamar secara formal oleh seorang pria. Terlebih lagi pria itu adalah Luhan.

Minseok ikut berlutut di hadapan Luhan, sambil balas menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya. Luhan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Minseok sambil tersenyum teduh, senyuman yang bisa membuat Minseok nyaman akhir-akhir ini.

"Let's get married, Luhan-ah." Minseok mengecup pipi Luhan dan tersenyum malu-malu sesudahnya.

Luhan terkekeh geli, begitu juga dengan riuh suara para tamu yang tersentuh. Ia membawa Minseok kembali berdiri, mengambil dua pasang cincin yang berada ditangan pelayan lalu memasangnya kejari manis Minseok, "Geurae... Let's get married. Tomorrow."

Minseok membulatkan matanya, "Besook?"

.

.

.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Epilog :<p>

"Wah Minseok, aku tidak menyangka kisah percintaanmu berubah menjadi kisah cinta paling romantis sedunia."

"Dan ternyata... 'A Princess' adalah kau? Seharusnya Luhan mengembalikan uang yang sudah kita keluarkan selama berjam-jam disana." Kyungsoo menyayangkan.

"Ya!"

Yixing dan Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu bersama Luhan, Minseok-aah." Yixing dan Kyungsoo berkata sambil memeluk Minseok erat.

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Ucap Minseok haru.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ayah... Aku Minseok." Minseok membungkuk memberi salam kepada kepada Ayah Luhan, "Dan ini adikku Jongdae, dia sedang kuliah di Jepang."

"Annyeonghaseyo Minseok-ssi, Annyeonghaseyo Jongdae-ssi. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu secara nyata." Ujar Ayah Luhan, "Aku pikir Luhan hanya berbual tentang seorang Tuan Putri yang selalu ia sebut-sebutkan itu. Tapi ternyata Luhan benar, kau sangat cantik seperti Putri Salju." Ayah Luhan tertawa lepas membuat pipi Minseok memerah.

"Aah... Gamsahamnida Ayah.." ucap Minseok malu-malu.

"Kau akan menikah besok, apa itu tidak apa-apa? Luhan memang sedikit gila, tapi aku pikir ini wajar karena ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu." Ayah Luhan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah, aku juga sudah lama menanti saat-saat seperti ini." Jawab Minseok dengan wajah memancarkan binar-binar bahagia.

"Akhirnya aku mempunyai menantu dan akan segera menimang cucu." Ayah Luhan tampak begitu bahagia, "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pertunanganmu dan Luhan, anakku." Ia memeluk Minseok untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagianya.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, Luhan tersenyum dari jauh dengan tatapan haru melihat kedekatan yang sudah tercipta diantara Ayah dan Minseok, dua orang yang sangat dicintainya di dunia ini.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Curahan hati si-otp karam<strong>: /sobs/ lelah sudah meng-otpkan xiuhan. Sepertinya (masih ada tulisan sepertinya—masih kemungkinan, baah-) aku bakal berhenti jadi fangirl untuk banyak alasan, dan aku udah ngedeact akun fangirl aku huhu. Untuk fanfic sendiri, sepertinya (sepertinya lagi, masih ada harapan untuk kembali—ragu sih memang) aku juga harus berhenti nulis. Yah, walaupun sebenernya aku masih mau dan suka banget nulis huhu..

For all of you my xiuhan's soulmate, makasih banget udah mau luangin waktu baca fanfic aku selama ini.

I love you guys, we are one! Saranghaja.. lobe lobe^^


End file.
